


Gay, European, or Neither

by PastelJustice



Series: Queer Tokyo Ghoul drabble collection [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Pansexual Character, Pansexual erasure, compulsory monosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJustice/pseuds/PastelJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you please write a pansexual tsukiyama!?<br/>Short drabble requested by Anon on my tumblr (pasteljustice.tumblr.com).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay, European, or Neither

He knew he shouldn't have talked to Itori. Not even one word. But she had given him something good to drink and had been pleasant enough for him to drop his guard. She was also very attractive, and energetic and he had liked it. But he had flirted a little too much, more than ghoul’s ‘like him’ were supposed too.

The ensuing gossip had prompted strange stares and puzzled looks all day. He couldn't explain how on edge it set him. Not a single one even had the guts to ask him. No they wanted to label him on their own. And for a long time they had been satisfied with very gay. But no, give them one bit of evidence to the contrary and they were set into a tizzy. Suddenly he didn’t fit. Didn't fit into the only two options they felt appropriate. And then he became a puzzle to figure out. Or a strange new animal to be wondered at.

"Um Tsukiyama? Are you-"

"I’m not straight or gay and the next one to label me as such will have their throat slit." He snapped, whirling around to face a surprised Kaneki.

"I was going to ask if you’re done with your coffee." a look of concern grew on the others face. "But you look like you might need some more. I'll make another pot and we'll talk." 

The younger grabbed his cup and walked out, leaving him in stunned silence a small length of time.

It wasn't until he had a new cup of warmth in his hands that Kaneki spoke. “So, you mind talking about what’s bugging you?”

"Nothing is bothering me." He snorted, sweeping his bangs back. "Though I'm sure you've heard the gossip flooding the community." He didn't even try to keep the acid from his voice. He was too tired to bother.

"I heard you were flirting with Itori. Don’t really get why everyone’s freaking out over it. But then again I'm not really the greatest expert on flirting." He shrugs. "What’s your orientation?"

 

The question was shocking. He wasn't actually used to people asking. Assuming, yes. Asking? Now that was a far rarer occurrence. He felt a wave of embarrassment. “Pansexual.” He said with a bit of fake confidence. He mentally prepared for laughter, confusion.

"Hmm. I don't remember much of that one. That’s along the same spectrum as bisexual right? Being able to find all genders attractive or something." Kaneki asks, taking a sip of his coffee. "It’s been a while since I looked up terminology." He admits after, almost seeming embarrassed.

"I uh, yes. That’s about it." Hell the fact Kaneki was even a little close to knowing what it was was shocking. "Not many people know that."

"Well I'm a type of asexual. I went through a lot of terms before I found a good one." He suddenly looked very understanding. "I guess you’ve been getting a lot of the ‘assumed gay or straight’ stuff then?"

He nodded, taking a drink. The very thought of it made his blood boil again.

"Well if you want to correct people, I’ll have your back. If not, give them a week to get bored and everyone will move on. But I’ll be here for whatever you need."

They finished their cups in silence. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't eat the half ghoul after all. He might even make as good a friend as a meal. Might.


End file.
